On The Roof Top
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: Setiap hari aku pergi ke atap sekolahku untuk bertemu dengannya. Dengan seorang pemuda yang selalu berbaring di sana, menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Pemuda bersurai sekelam malam dengan karakter yang sulit untuk didekati, senang main kasar dan bermulut tajam. Namun aku tetap pergi ke atap sekolah untuk bertemu dengannya. Why? Because I Love Him/Warn: Semi-AU/Sediki OOC/Yaoi


KHR (c) Amano Akira, _I Own Nothing _:)

Warning: Sedikit OOC/Semi-AU/BxB/Yaoi

Yamamoto x Hibari

~RnR~

.

.

xxx

.

.

Atap sekolah adalah tempat yang paling sering dikunjunginya ketika istirahat tiba. Berbaring, menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong seakan pikirannya tengah melayang-layang. Kau akan merasa ingin tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda tersebut setiap melihatnya tergolek di sana, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar.

Begitu pun denganku.

Mungkin kalian akan mengira aku ini aneh dan agak masochist karena terus-terusan mendatangi atap di sekolahku untuk melihat pemuda itu terbaring di sana dengan posisi dan ekspresi yang sama setiap harinya. Kalian boleh saja berada di atas atap ini, berlari-lari mengitari atap atau bercanda dengan suara keras. Hal itu tidak jadi masalah karena pemuda itu tak akan menerkammu. Sebenarnya atap ini adalah milik bersama dan sesuai dengan _policy _pemuda yang tengah berbaring di tengah atap ini kalau keamanan sekolah kami adalah prioritas utama, maka dari itu ia tak akan melarang orang-orang bermain di atap karena lebih aman ketimbang main ke sekolah seberang jalan sana yang terkenal dengan anak-anak berandal. Namun tidak ada orang yang berani pergi kemari pada saat jam istirahat siang karena atap adalah wilayah kekuasaan ketua keamanan SMU Namimori; Hibari Kyouya.

Si pemuda tangan besi bertonfa yang selalu menghajar musuh-musuhnya tanpa belas kasihan dan selalu berwajah setenang air danau. Kau akan berpikur berkali-kali untuk duduk bersama satu tempat dengan orang super mengerikan ini, maka dari itu atap selalu sepi bahkan ketika langit cerah dan tak terlalu panas seperti hari ini. Awan-awan bergerak di langit, bergerumbul membentuk seperti kapas-kapas putih kebiruan yang nampak begitu empuk. Melayang terbawa angin ke Selatan dan kau akan merasa amat sejuk di bawah naungan bayangan awan yang merangkak pelan seperti siput.

Teduh, angin bertiup pelan. Sepoi, membelai halus rambut pemuda yang tengah berbaring di sana. Aku tersenyum dari jarak lima kaki. Langkahku pelan, namun ketukan ujung sepatuku berkata lain karena atap ini sepi, hanya ada suara hembusan angin flamboyan seperti bisikan yang menginterupsi suara langkahku. Pemuda bersurai senada dengan milikku itu menoleh, mata nya yang berwarna kelam menatapku, dan kontan saja alisnya berkerut tidak senang. Oh my, aku hanya terkekeh pelan seperti biasanya ketika aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kekehan jenaka yang kemudian terbawa angin sehingga keadaan kembali sunyi. Aku mendudukkan diri di sampingnya walaupun Hibari Kyouya mengeluarkan suara protes berupa gerungan kesal sembari menyampingkan tubuhnya ke arah lain seakan tak ingin menatapku, aku tidak protes. Sudah biasa, setiap hari begitu.

Ah tapi kalau diabaikan dengan cara yang sama seperti ini hm... kau tahu? _It's getting old._ Lama-lama membosankan, sepertinya Hibari tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi karena sikapku yang _persistent_ dan selalu datang setiap hari hampir selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Kenapa?

_Hm... it's simply because my heart has been stolen by him... hahahaha sound cheesy right?_

Tapi itu kenyataannya.

Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, amat dalam...

_I'm at a point of no return. _

Aku merebahkan diri di sampingnya, menatap awan sekilas kemudian melirik ke samping dimana dapat kulihat pundaknya yang selalu hadir dalam imajinasi liarku terhadapnya. Tentang bagaimana pas-nya ukuran tubuh Hibari dalam pelukanku, atau bagaimana reaksinya ketika hidungku menyentuh tengkuknya, atau ketika gigiku mengigit pelan leher belakangnya atau ketika lidahku bergerak di belakang telinganya, dan jemariku yang merayap ke bagian depan tubuhnya. Merasakan kehangatannya, debaran jantungnya, dan mendengar suara desahan manis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Caranya memanggil namaku dengan mendamba beserta desahan pelan, _'Takeshi... Takeshi...'_ berurai air mata dengan wajah yang memerah yang berusaha disembunyikannya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu.

_My fantasies has been so sweet lately. Ugh, I just can't help but to jerk off myself in my room. Damn... so hopeless._

Namun kenyataan tidak begitu. Aku berada di sini tepat menatap pundaknya yang membuat fantasi liarku kembali bermain di kepala. Namun semua itu hanya ilusi, karena Hibari Kyouya adalah individu yang tak kenal kata manis. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu tajam dan kasar. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin tanpa belas kasihan dan lebih senang menyelesaikan masalah yang tak terselesaikan oleh debat dengan baku hantam berdarah.

Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti ini?

Entahlah. Kau pernah dengar kan cinta itu datangnya tiba-tiba dan tanpa disadari kau telah jatuh terlalu dalam. Yeah seperti itulah, namun kalau diingat-ingat mungkin karena Hibari sering berdiri di pinggir pagar pembatas atap sekolahan dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Namun pada saat itu, dua bulan yang lalu ketika masa penerimaan siswa baru aku tak sengaja melihat siluetnya ketika berjalan ke atap. Siluet yang dilatar belakangi oleh guguran kelopak sakura dan langit biru yang cerah kontras sekali dengan pakaiannya yang hitam kelam.

Ia nampak seperti manekin yang tengah ditiupkan nyawa ke dalam tubuh bonekanya.

Dingin, kejam, dan tak berperasaan. Namun dalam saat yang sama aku merasa kalau dirinya manis, amat manis sehingga saat itu wajahku panas dan merah padam dalam sekejap. Mungkin ini akan terdengar bego, tapi aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat itu.

Hibari.

Hibari Kyouya.

Hei... kau tahu tidak? Setiap hari berapa kali namamu mampir di kepalaku?

"Hibari~"

Nama itu keluar dengan nada _playful_ dari mulutku. Aku menggumamkan sebuah lagu komersial yang sering muncul di televisi tentang boneka burung kuning yang amat mirip dengan Hibird—burung (etah jenis apa) yang selalu berada bersama dengan Hibari di beberapa okasi. Ah... kadang-kadang aku iri dengan Hibird, tahu? Burung itu bisa bermanja-manja di atas kepala Hibari tanpa harus khawatir terkena pukulan di wajah.

"Hibari~"

Kembali kusebut nama itu sembari bersenandung pelan namun kali ini aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh ujung rambut di daerah tengkuknya dan itu sontak membuatnya berbalik arah menatapku dengan wajah murka.

"Oops!" Aku terkekeh jenaka dan mendapatkan hadiah berupa _daily dose lovely punch_ dari Hibari. Walaupun kubilang _lovely_ namun nyatanya sakit bukan main. Tapi apalah rasa sakit ini dibandingkan rasa cintaku padamu, Hibari.

_Hoek..._

Mungkin orang-orang akan muntah jika aku melisankan kalimat _edan_ itu dengan mulutku.

Tapi aku kembali terkekeh pelan seakan darah yang mengalir dari hidungku ini bukanlah sesuatu yang serius. Ah... apakah sekarang aku benar-benar jadi seorang yang masochist? Uh... tapi tak apa, yang penting aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang kusukai selama yang kumau (sebenarnya sih hanya selama waktu istirahat siang saja).

"Tch... pasang muka seperti itu lagi dan aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati," suara dingin menyuarakan ucapan yang nampaknya sudah dipatenkan hanya milik Hibari seorang itu membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding. Bukan karena ketakutan, lebih karena _excited_. Yeah... amat.

"Boleh dong digigit sama Hibari," ucapku dengan jenaka namun ekspresi wajah ketua keamanan sekolahku ini tetap datar, seakan menyuarakan '_I'm not impressed, scum_'. Duh, kan aku jadi sedih... Hibari jahat.

Apa deh, kok aku jadi kayak perempuan begini.

Namun pandanganku tertuju pada daerah lehernya yang sedikit memerah. Mendadak pikiranku jadi kemana-mana. Pasalnya titik merah itu mirip sekali dengan kissmark. Edan. Siapa yang bisa meninggalkan kissmark di leher Hibari?! Pasti orang itu sudah mati sekarang. Eh tunggu, bukan itu yang penting sekarang.

"Hibari... itu... di lehermu apa?"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Sudah jawab saja!" Ucapku tak sabaran.

"Oh ini bekas yang ditinggalkan Dino."

Bekas yang ditinggalkan Dino... bekas yang ditinggalkan Dino... bekas yang ditinggalkan Dino...

Kalimat itu menggaung di kepalaku seperti kaset rusak. Rasanya kepalaku mendadak pusing dan dunia berputar.

Dino? D—Dino?! Hibari memanggilanya dengan nama depan?! Serius?

Ah, tentu saja. Hibari selalu melakukan sparring dengan Dino hampir setiap hari. Di sini, di atas atap ini. Aku jadi sering berpikir apakah keduanya punya hubungan yang khusus? Oh tentu maksudnya bukan hubungan seperti partner sprarring tapi lebiih ke... yeah romansa misalnya. Karena aku tak begitu tahu dengan orang yang bernama Dino ini kecuali kalau dia adalah bos mafia yang terkenal di Itali—walaupun tidak sebesar Vonggola-nya Sawada.

Hah...

Inilah salah satu kelemahanku, gampang _down_ hanya karena spekulasiku sendiri. Walaupun mungkin kali ini tebakanku tidak meleset. Aku mengangkat tubuh bagian atasku, kemudian duduk beberapa jenak kemudian berdiri. Sepertinya selama ini aku memang hanya mengejar fantasiku saja. Menyedihkan. Ck. Aku benar-benar benci ketika pikiran negatif mulai menguasai kepalaku. Aku melompat berdiri, menepuk celanaku yang kotor belepotan debu, mendengus pelan.

"Oh, sudah mau pergi."

"Hm-hm."

Sunyi beberapa jenak.

"Dan mungkin tak akan kemari lagi," ah... payah. Aku merasa amat payah, hanya karena dia menyebut nama Dino.

"Oh."

Sunyi kembali meraja.

"Hmm... aku duluan kalau begitu," langkahku terdengar cukup keras karena suasana benar-benar senyap.

"Akhirnya kau bosan, hm?"

Langkahku berhenti saat itu juga. Kemudian tubuhku berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan ekspresi wajah yang jelas kebingungan. Aku bosan? Kenapa Hibari bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Aku hanya tak ingin terus-terusan mengejar fantasi konyolku terhadapnya itu saja. Namun aku tak pernah menganggap dia membosankan. Walaupun Hibari hanya diam mendengar ocehanku yang tak berujung, tapi aku senang. Tiap hari menyenangkan bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Kuulangi pertanyaan dalam benakku dengan lisan.

"Karena kau tak akan kemari lagi."

"Oh..."

"Hanya itu reaksimu? Ah... kalau begitu tak usah kemari saja sejak awal, memangnya kenapa kau setiap hari menggangguku eh?"

"Eh, wajar kan kala aku ingin bersikap _lovey-dovey_ dengan orang yang kusuka—eh?!" Hari ini aku begitu terkejut, sungguh. Ketika tatapan kami beradu di udara... kulihat wajahnya sedikit merona dengan ekspresi kaget.

"K—kau... suka..." ia tak berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ekspresi Hibari saat ini begitu priceless.

"Memangnya kau pikir kenapa kau mau repot-repot tiap hari kemari?" _Damn._ Suaraku bergetar.

"Kukira kau memang begitu pada siapapun..."

"Hah?! Yang benar saja!"Seruan itu berhasil membungkam Hibari dengan sukses. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, rahangnya terlihat mengeras seakan tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi walaupun kuyakin dikepalanya kini penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan padaku. Dan aku dengan begonya serasa mendapat harapan baru.

Aku mendekat, kemudian kembali berjongkok di samping pemuda yang masih berbaring di atap sekolah ini. Kutarik kedua lengannya, kemudian kupaksa dia untuk duduk berhadapan denganku.

Mata bertemu mata. Dan dapat kurasakan... harapanku semakin besar.

"Kau... aku... apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun aku tetap diam di sini karena kurasa hari ini adalah hari yang tak boleh kulewatkan begitu saja. Kesempatan seumur hidup ini tak boleh sampai lepas.

"Kau itu keras kepala, setiap hari datang kemari mengangguku... menganggu siklus hidupku... dan..." sunyi seketika. Hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus pelan, juga lonceng tanda pelajaran period ke lima telah dimulai. Namun nampaknya tak ada satu pun dari kami yang hendak pergi dari sini.

"Dan?" Aku menarik kedua tangannya, ia kaget dan memberontak beberapa jenak namun kali ini tak ada pukulan darinya. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya... namun harapanku terhadap Kyouya semakin melambung.

Hey... bolehkan kuanggap ini sebagai respon positif?

"Dan?"

.

.

.

"Dan... aku tak tahu lagi kenapa setiap hari kau selalu ada dalam kepalaku..." ucapnya lirih, hampir tak terdengar. Namun hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuhku mati rasa dan lemas karena luapan rasa bahagia.

"Sesshh...," aku melihat ke arah wajahnya yang ditekuk, kuangkat pelan dengan ujung jemariku dan wajah itu... wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu terlihat persis seperti yang kuimajinasikan selama ini. Ah...

"_I know... you love me too, right?" _Ia tidak menjawab. Namun anggukan pelan Hibari Kyouya telah cukup untuk membuat hatiku terenyuh.

"Kyouya... _suki." _Kubisikkkan kata itu di telinganya lalu kupeluk tubuhnya. Ah, seperti yang kubayangkan. Tubuhnya amat pas dipelukanku.

.

.

.

"_Suki."_

_._

_._

_._

FIN

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**.Omake.**

Di saat mereka pulang bersama untuk pertama kalinya. **First Date *heart***

**.**

**.**

**Takeshi:** OH iya aku lupa!

**Kyouya:** Apa?

**Takeshi:** Itu be—bekas yang ditinggalkan Dino di lehermu itu bagaimana ceritanya?!

**Kyouya:** He? Mau tahu banget? *astaga ooc* *biarlah*

**Takeshi:** Graaahh Kyouya!

**Kyouya:** *punch* Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memanggilku dengan nama depan? ***slightly blusing***

**Takeshi:** Tapi... uuuh...

**Kyouya:** Hah... ini memar bego. _You are so worked up just by a mere bruise like this, like... seriously? _

**Takeshi:** Oooaaa hahahaha... _gomen, my bad._

**Kyouya: *sigh***

**Takeshi:** Ne... ne... Kyouya...

**Kyouya:** Sudah kubulang jangan panggil aku begitu! ***blusing***

**Takeshi:** :"o tapi kan aku mau panggil begitu biar mesra ***nempelin kepala ke pundak Kyouya manja***

**Kyouya:** ...

**Takeshi:** Ne ne... Kyouya, akhir minggu ini ayahku keluar kota... ne... ***jari telunjuknya muter-muter di permukaan blazer Kyouya***

**Kyouya: *Menatap dengan tatapan horor***

**Takeshi:** Bisa tidak kau menginap di rumahku?

**Kyouya: *Masih natap horor***

**Takeshi:** Kita bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ada gangguan... ***ndusel***

**Kyouya:** ...

**Takeshi:** Kyouya? ***mulai raba-raba ke mana-mana***

**Kyouya:** _DIE SCUM!_ ***hajar* *lumat* *banting***

Owari. Begitu pula dengan riwayat seorang Yamamoto Takeshi—

—_Just kidding._

_._

_._

_._

Halo Minna *bow*

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya, saya berterima kasih sekali *bow lagi*

Ini adalah fic pertama saya dengan pairing Yamamoto x Hibari dan saya benar-benar enjoy nulisnya. Uuuu Hibari itu kalau dipasangin dengan Yamamoto memang cocoknya jadi uke abis u/u duh saya blusing blusing sendiri gara-gara mulai mikir yang nggak-nggak #hoi

Ya sudahlah. Akhir kata, semoga fic pendek ini dapat menghibur :')

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan riview ya hehe...


End file.
